


Tämä nainen

by Emppuko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genderbending
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emppuko/pseuds/Emppuko
Summary: Nuoret ruukutetut kasvit revittiin julmasti kodeistaan ja värkättiin ohjuksiksi Yuuri Katsukin armeijan yksipuoleiseen sotaan hopea hiuksista miestä vastaan.Oletko koskaan miettinyt kuinka outoja/skandaalisia/huvittavia jotkut kohtaukset YoI:sta olisivat, jos yhdellä hahmosta olisi eri sukupuoli?A Finnish translation of 'Tis a Woman! by merkitty.





	Tämä nainen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Tis a Woman!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765479) by [merkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkitty/pseuds/merkitty). 



Miesten taitoluistelun elävä legenda, Victor Nikiforov, nousi uljaasti kuumasta lähteestä vesi liukuen hänen alastomalta keholtaan loiskahduksella. 

“Yuuri,” hän huudahti ja kääntyi runollisella intohimolla, kasvot täysin toiseen henkilöön päin - ja antoi hänelle ihanan alaikäisiltä kielletyn näköalan itsestään - “tästä päivästä lähtien olen valmentajasi! “Autan sinua voittamaan Grand Prix Finaalin!” 

Sitten hän iski silmää, antaen hiuksilleen pienen viuhtaisun vain erikoisefektejä varten. 

Lyhyt japanilainen nainen ei vastannut. Hänen silmänsä olivat suuret ja tuijottamassa luistelu legendaa jäätyneen hämmästyksen ilmeellä, vasen silmä nykien.

“...Yuuri?” hopea hiuksisen miehen ääni oli huolestumisella nauhoitettu. 

Katsuki Yuuri pysyi hiljaa ja jäätyneenä. Jumala tiesi mitä hänen päässään pyöri. Hän näytti hieman heiveröiseltä kun Victorin kaikessa-kauneudessaan-näkemisen järkytys oli liikaa hänelle käsittää. 

“Ööö, Yuuri,” Victor tiedusteli uudelleen. 

Yhtäkkinen ajatus iski Victoriin. Eikö hän osannut englantia, hän ihmetteli huolestuneesti, vaikka oli kilpaillut ja harjoitellut kansainvälisesti jo vuosia? 

Lentävä käsine iski neliskanttisena hänen kasvoilleen. 

“Mitä-,” hän oli nopeasti Katsuki Yuurin keskeyttämänä. 

“Hentai,” kuiskasi japanilainen luistelija, käsi suojaten hänen vaaleanpunaisia kasvoja samalla, kun hän kirkaisi kovaäänisesti “HENTAIII!”  

Toinen käsine iski Victoriin, ja sitten jättimäinen vaasi loiskahti kuumaan lähteeseen vain viiden tuuman päästä hänen jalaltaan. Nuoret ruukutetut kasvit revittiin julmasti kodeistaan ja värkättiin ohjuksiksi Yuuri Katsukin armeijan yksipuoleiseen sotaan hopea hiuksista miestä vastaan. 

“Paru-ba-ru-to!” kirkaisi Yuuri raskaasti aksentoidulla englannilla. 

Kaikkien lentävien tavaroiden keskellä, Victor pystyi näkemään Yuuri Katsukin kasvojen muuttuvan yhä punaisemmaksi joka sekunnilla. 

... Ehkäpä, Viktor ajatteli -ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään-, hän oli ollut hieman liian dramaattinen? 

 


End file.
